A Secret Life
by Nicolover
Summary: A Rewrite of my story Secrets, A story about how Reid has a life he left behind
1. Prologue18 years ago

_**18 years ago **_

_**Las Vegas, Nevada.** _

A teenage girl stood in front of the huge building, her red hair blowing around her in the autumn wind.H  
er eyes were full of wonder, she had made it. 15 years old and she was going to MIT.

Who knows what will happen? She turned back to the taxi.  
"Guess mom and Dad didn't even want me." She muttered as she grabbed her bags out of the truck. She draped her laptop bag over her soldier and held two bags in each hand.

She took a deep breath and turned back to the university "Now they'll never see who I'll become."

Arianne wasn't a clumsy person, but she had her moments. Like that moment.  
As soon as she took a step, the weight of her bags forced her to lose her balance and fall onto the ground, banging her head painfully on the newly paved campus paths.

"Hell," she started as she got up, and casually checked her head for blood. She started grabbing her bags again when a guy about 17 walked up to her.

He smiled that creepy grin that all of those self centered guys do, and slowly his eyes drifted over her body "Need some help with those."

Arianne knew what the guy wanted, but she was still going to let him bring her bags to her room

"Yes, I would love some." She said with a slight giggle "These bags are _so_ heavy, and a girl like me could never possibly carry them." Arianne could probably carry them, but she didn't want to fall again.

She let the guy grab all of her bags and she whispered her room number into his ear.


	2. A Piano and a Phone Call

Present Day

It was Monday. No one wanted to have a case or deal with something nasty at the beginning of the week, but alas, they had to and there was.

And it was a bad one. They knew it would be.

When Hotch called them to the conference room, Reid's phone went off.

It wasn't a normal ring though, it was a customized one. It was a piano symphony.

Reid immediately answered the phone, surprising the team. Reid almost always had his phone off, and never answered it.

Reid listened for about 5 minutes before he slightly frowned "Just-"

He paused for a second "Just listen. Don't say anything, I'll figure something out,"

He paused again, a slight smile appearing "Don't worry, we'll find her."

And he hung up.

He looked again at the team, seeming to realize that he had had that phone conversation with them watching him.

He looked shocked for a moment, and then regained his composure. "You heard the whole thing didn't you?"

JJ was the only one who could snap out of her stupor to manage a curt nod.

Reid started leaving "Then one of you tell Hotch I have a funeral to attend."

And he just picked up his satchel and walked to the stairs, knowing that no one was going to stop him.

J.J. turned to the rest of her team to find them even more surprised than her, except for Hotch who was waiting for them in the conference room

"So," Blake started "What the hell just happened?"

Morgan turned to face her "No Idea, just pretty boy's been keeping something from us."

* * *

**A/N**

_Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, i decided to rewrite it. I realize my writing was completely terrible and unreadable to most people, so i went ahead and rewrote it, YAY!_

_Well, I hope you guys are happy with the new way I'm writing it. Every second chapter is going to probably be a jump back in time, but if you don't like that, i can go ahead and create a separate story with the past timeline and those who want to see it can._

_Also, the first favorites i received (rya13,Sue1313,LeedsUK) will be receiving a one-shot of their choice, with any pairing, of any show/fandom they desire. I will be letting two other favorites and then the first one from every chapter. So three first ones this week, first next week, etc._

_Hope you're enjoying the rewrite,_

_The Darkness Resides Inside_

_-Nicolover_


	3. Cameras and Belongings

18 years ago

Arianne and the womanizer made their way quickly to her dorm room, making small talk.

As soon as they had started walking back, he had started with the questions

"So, what's your name?"

Arianne had looked at him "Well, I can't tell a stranger that. Why don't you tell me what your name is?" She said, still keeping up her 'dumb blonde' act.

He smiled "My name's Jason."

"Well, mine is Arianne."

Jason and Arianne had reached her dorm by now and Jason was struggling to lift Arianne's bags.

"Need some help?" She innocently asked

"No, besides, you couldn't hold them anyways."

The smile slowly faded off Arianne's face "I'm going to help you, okay." she said, more of a statement than a question.

And with one move, she lifted both her suitcases off of Joseph, went through her already open dorm door, and slammed the door in his face.

Then she launched the suitcases on her bed and surveyed her dorm room. Surprisingly, she had gotten a solo room for her first year. Of course, it was half the size, but it was only hers.

She looked around in the corners of her room and saw tiny light flares at certain places, meaning she was, once again, being watched.

"Every time," Arianne said as she started taking posters and pins and taking them over all of the hidden cameras "Those agents are already big enough peepers without their cameras."

Afterwards, she started taking her small amount of objects from home and placing them around the room.

A solo picture of her and her parents hung the wall behind her bed, a signed book lay on her desk, a box of polaroids lay on the shelf across from her bed.

It wasn't much, but it was all she cared for. She had posters of bands that no one knew of; sheets that advertized heroes no one cared for anymore. She knew where she stood.

But that year was not what Arianne thought it would be, not what she would ever think it to be, ever.

_**A/N**_

_**I'm ALIVE! Sorry for the long wait guys, I just and a lot of homework and I got really sick, and, I had huge writers block. I know, I know, I'm making excuses, but unfortunately, that's the explanation I got for you guys.**_

_**Oh, and before I forget, the winners of the one-shots are as follows;**_

_**1 rya13**_

_**2 xjavierx**_

_**3 Eraseus  
**_

_**4 flysax  
**_

_**5 Yuki Uzumaki  
**_

_**6 Sue1313  
**_

_**7 LeedsUK  
**_

_**8 jmdernier  
**_

_**The last 3 are follows, and starting with this chapter, they no longer count.**_

_**Also, these people need to reach out to me with what one-shot they want.**_

_**The Darkness Resides Inside**_

_** -Nicolover**_


End file.
